


Who are you?

by Why_Do_We_Wonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Do_We_Wonder/pseuds/Why_Do_We_Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you wake up in a strange room with a man that's going on about angels and demons, you think you're in deep trouble. Little do you know, the trouble is only just beginning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are no Reader/Character relationships going on at the moment, but give it time. I have a good plan for this one.

“Hey, she’s waking up!” you heard a muffled voice shout, your eyes were heavy and trying to fight against tiredness but you finally opened them after what felt like a forever of trying you realised who the voice belonged to.

“Dean, help me carry her” a man shouted while pulling your arm around his shoulders, he lifted you up slightly into the air just enough for you to see your surroundings which consisted of another man slamming a knife into some womans chest before they burst into a bright white light.

A shocking pain surged through your left leg which made you scream in pain, before you started to lose conciousness from the horrible aching you felt you saw the man called Dean running towards you.

Your eyes started to flutter shut weakly. the last thing you remember was a strange mix of colours beginning to form behind Dean.

***Sam and Dean’s P.O.V*** 

As the strange girl lay spread across the sofa, Sam and Dean sat across the room from where she was sleeping.

“You have any idea who she is?” Sam asked Dean while never taking his eyes off of her “How the heck should I know?” Dean attempted to whisper but it still came out quite loudly “She was just there, the demon had her there before we turned up”

Dean stood up slowly and walked towards the sofa “Do you think she has ID?” he asked as he crept “Back off Dean, let her rest, we will ask her when she wakes up” Sam protested, he remembered what Bobby would say if one of them was hurt or ill when they were younger about rest being the best medicine. 

“She’s kinda cute don’t you think?” Dean said bluntly, tilting his head to the side as if he was inspecting her “Dude!” Sam argued “What?” Dean asked as though he was completely innocent “That’s kinda creepy”

Some time passed, a good couple of hours before Sam ran back into the living room where Dean was now watching TV “I got a case, bit of an emergency. We gotta go” he said quickly only popping his head round the corner.

“What about sleeping beauty over here?” Dean asked gesturing towards the Y/H/C girl still asleep after what seemed to be days.

“Don’t worry Dean, I can watch over her” Castiel, that had randomly appeared out of no where but had obviously been listening in “Damn it, Cas. I’m getting you a bell!” Dean raised his voice from being slightly startled before running after his brother shouting “I owe you one”

***Readers P.O.V***

When you awoke you realised you weren’t back at your motel room where you should be but instead where in a very old but large room. 

“Hello” a gruff voice said, bringing your attention to your right “Um… Hello? Where am I?” you asked the brown haired man who was wearing a tie backwards, did he realise he was wearing it wrong or was it a fashion statement.

“You are in the Men of Letters bunker, but I don’t think Sam and Dean wanted me to tell anyone that. You certainly are not a Man of Letters, or a Woman of Letters, nor a demon or angel… I can’t tell. What are you?” he replied, it sounded as though he was talking gibberish. Angels? Demons? Had he gone mad?

“Slow down. How many have you had? Who are Sam and Dean?” you laughed slightly while trying not to wince from the pain in your leg as you sat up.

“What are you?” he asked again, a lot more firm this time, standing up as he said this obviously getting defensive.

“I’m me, just me. A normal human being like me and you” you shouted, trying to sound tough to maybe scare him or make him worried to attack you. Considering you had just woken up in a place you didn’t recognise with a man you didn’t know you didnt really stand a chance.

“I am not human” he said “What? Don’t be stupid! you laughed again, he defiantly was crazy “I am an angel of the lord and Sam and Dean have asked me to watch over you” he said again, you had no idea who these people were but you knew you had to get out of here.

“Look, I don’t know who you are, I don’t know what you’ve been smoking but I don’t want any part of it” you shouted attempting to stand up, but being held in place by this unknown man.

His arms were like rocks with a grip of steel.

“Sam and Dean said-” “I don’t give a damn what Sam and Dean said, who even are they?!” you yelled at the top of your lungs to this blue eyed stranger.

“Ah, so she’s finally awake then” a green eye’d man with short brown hair leaned against the door frame while a slightly taller man with long hair stood behind him.

“We take you in and this is what we get”


	2. What are you?

“Your face” you stuttered as you weakly tried to limp across the rather large room “I’ve seen it before, I know you” you finally said, wagging a finger at the green eyed man.

“Well, you don’t know me but I’d sure like to get to know you” he smirked back at you.

The taller one stepped forward, giving the other man a disappointed look. You stumbled backwards slightly, not wanting any of these strangers near you.

“Look, we found you, you were hurt bad and we took you in… to make sure you got better” he tried to explain, his eyes watered with sympathy but something inside you was still telling you to run.

“I’m not some lost puppy dog” you yelled at him, annoyed that he thought he could just ‘take you in’. You’d lived most of your life alone on the road, you knew how to look after yourself.

The dirty blonde haired man rolled his eyes and walked brazenly past all of you as though he had lost interest in it all.

“You can be my puppy dog if you-” “Dean!” he was interrupted by the taller man.

You felt nauseated but something about the way that word sounded made you remember.

“Dean…” you said slowly and quietly to yourself. It was like there was a loose connection in your brain and it was stopping all the pieces coming together.

It felt like when you do one of those 5000+ piece jigsaw puzzles and you lose a couple of the pieces but still try to build the whole picture as though the rest would somehow just appear.

You turned around on your heals to face the man that had his head in the fridge. “Look at me” you said firmly “What?” he asked, head still in the fridge.

“I said look at me” you demanded, you weren’t in the mood for games, your leg throbbed and you were exhausted.

He finally found what he was looking for, a cheap beer, and slammed the fridge door shut. He still seemed annoyed as hell so when he stopped square infront of you, it intimidated you a lot.

“I know you” you said again “I know your face” you stared intently at all his features, trying to trigger something.

“I don’t have time for your little games, kiddo.” he eventually sighed and sat himself down at the table. You watched him as closely as you could. All the while feeling a strange burning sensation on the right hand side of your back.

You turned around for a second, there was no fire lit or any heat source, just ‘the angel of the lord’. You laughed to yourself slightly but the wonky tied man didn’t seem to change his narrow eyed expression.

You looked at the one called Dean again.

He started to rummage through his coat pocket and pulled out a weird shaped knife with weird markings on it.

“What the hell is that?!” you shouted, stumbling backwards out of shock and almost fell to the floor but the tall guy caught you.

Your mind flew back to images of bright like and that knife, all you could make out was this colour filled room and a scream. A womans scream.

“You…” you stuttered “You killed her. You killed that lady!” you screamed, pointing at the man at the table. He didn’t look at all fazed by your reaction.

“Would you rather me have killed her, or her killing you?” he said slowly, glancing over at you.

“What?” you frantically looked around the room for some weapon to help you escape.

“She wasn’t a lady, she was a demon” the tall man said.

“Were not here to hurt you, I promise” he said, he put you up right “I’m Sam” he said after clearing his throat “That’s my brother Dean” he nodded towards the table “And that’s Castiel” he gestured towards the tie man.

“We’re hunters. As long as you’re with us we will keep you safe, we have a spare room for you if you’d like to go calm down, I know this can all be overwhelming” 

You kept your mouth shut and simply nodded. If you were to be left alone that would give you more chance of escape.

Sam started to lead you out of the room but a hand dragged your shoulder backwards.

The touch stung like a slight electric shock, it sent a small aching sensation down your arm but it was nothing compared to your leg. The so-called-angel , Castiel withdrew his hand from your shoulder sharply and looked at his palm as though he was inspecting it.

“What are you?” he whispered, Sam continued to lead you out of the room and down a narrow corridor. 

 

**—A couple of hours later—**

You sat silently on your temporary bed, you kept going over the word ‘temporary’ in your mind. You needed to focus on that.

The goal was to escape, but the question was how.

Standing up from the bed you looked around the room, not much: a couple of books, a mirror, a desk, a wardrobe. All standard motel type furniture.

You opened the wardrobe to find a bottle green duffel bag, it was unzipped so you took a look inside.

You couldn’t believe your luck! It was full of guns and knives and all sorts of weapons.

If you were going to escape. It was now.


End file.
